I Can't Feel Love
by Loveless Vamp
Summary: Bella is a vampire, no thanks to the Cullens. She's a whole new person, completely different from the old Bella. What happens when Edward and the rest of the Cullen's come back fifty years later, asking for her aid in saving Lanya, Edward's new girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

Why does life feel this way? Edward left me…Jake left me…Charlie left me…My life left me… Is life supposed to feel this way? Is it supposed to hurt so much you can't even feel it anymore?

I sighed as I leaned against the building wall as I waited…Waited for my food to come to me. I quickly checked my watch, almost time.

"Hah, don't even try girl…Why don't we have a bit of fun?" A man in his twenties dragged an innocent looking girl down towards the alley, towards me. He grabbed her wrist roughly as she tried to run. "Now, now. Don't you want to have a bit of fun?"

I watched for a second or two before coming out of the shadows. In a millisecond, I was behind him; my hand was on the guy's shoulder, my face resting on his shoulder. I sighed, "Why don't you let the girl go?" I gave the girl a dark look, instantly she ran away.

The guy tensed underneath me, "Who're you?"

I smiled silently as I brushed my lips against his neck, "I'm a vampire."

The guy took a quick breath and tried to struggle in my grasp but I held onto his shoulder tighter as my mouth stopped at the side of his neck. "Tsk, tsk. You've been a bad boy haven't you?"

The guy struggle more frantically now, I hissed with delight, "It'll be over soon…" Then with deliberate slowness, I sank my fangs into his flesh. I let my grip soften as I felt the blood trickle. I quickly drank all of his blood and soon, I was done.

"Ahh…That was delightful. His blood tasted quite…delicate." I laughed mercilessly and walked out of the alley, my red eyes flashing in the moonlight.

"Bella, why do you always get the bad guys?" A sweet looking girl stood in front of me. She looked like a little angel…A perfect, sweet angel. But to all those who have not seen her true personality, beware of her demonic side.

I smiled as I wiped a drop of blood at the corner of my mouth, "Why do you always get the good guys?" I laughed silently as I walked towards two motorcycles. You see, I have this particular taste for bad guys. My friend, Kristine, has a taste for good guys. Complete opposites, but best friends.

"So any calls?" I asked casually.

Kristine paused as she got on her bike, no helmet. "Yes…"

I stopped getting on my bike, "Who?!" My voice was sharp as I turned to glare at her. No one called for me, I only asked since…I just wanted to know.

Kristine got on her bike and started it, the engine roaring to life as it gave off a bloody-red tinge at night. "Oh…It was just…" Kristine quickly drove off, her hair flying behind her. She whispered into the night, "…The Cullen's…"

I could hear her fine…However, maybe my hearing was going wrong. I quickly got onto my own motorcycle and followed after her, putting in more speed. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" My voice was alarmed, a bit ferocious.

Kristine didn't look at me, instead she continued to drive, her red eyes flickering to me for a second before whispering, "The Cullen's."

I stared blankly in front of me then growled, "WHAT?!" I quickly gained more speed and snarled, "WHY NOW?!" I screamed to the skies in anger. Just when my life got good, they had to reappear.

Kristine didn't say anything; instead she just continued to drive to our house by the forest.

We arrived at our house in silence. I jumped off my bike, not bothering to pick it up when it fell on the side. I ran to the house at full-vampire speed. I opened the door to reveal… "You," I hissed.

In my house, in my couch, in my living room, were the Cullen's.

"BELLA?!" They all chorused in disbelief, they looked me up and down; their eyes awed by my eyes…my red eyes.

I growled and turned around to see Kristine watching from the doorway, "Why'd you let them in…?" My voice was oddly calm although my face didn't look like it.

Kristine shrugged and yawned, "I wanted to see some drama. You know how boring it gets here Bell." She shrugged.

I snarled this was no good…Before I turned back to the Cullen's; I grabbed my gun that rested at my hips. I quickly raised it and shot Kristine in the shoulder with it. "That's for making my life harder."

Carlisle leaped from his chair in surprise, "BELLA!! Why'd you just shoot your friend?!" He looked like he was going to rush to the aide of Kristine but was stop by a snarl.

Kristine took a step back from the impact but didn't reply. She actually…grinned. She touched her shoulder and after a while of grabbing, she brought out an iron bullet. "Ahh. Nice shot Bella. Right at my shoulder blades. I missed the pain of being hurt…" Kristine smiled more widely and stretched out her shoulder, "It'll probably heal in an hour."

Carlisle fell back to the couch, dumbfounded. I quickly let my hands fall to my side, the gun still in my hand. I turned to them all, my eyes gazing coldly at them…Especially Edward.

"You better have a good explanation of why you're here."

Esme gave a dry sob and flung herself towards me, hugging me. "Oh Bella! We're all so sorry for leaving you! Please forgive us!"

I said nothing, instead grabbed Esme by the throat and flung her back to the couch. Emmett growled as he stood up, "Bella, I admit we did some bad things to you. But that gives you no right to hurt Esme like that!"

Esme just kept on sobbing dryly. Edward sat next to her, a blank expression on his face.

I raised my gun, "Leave my house before I shoot you guys to hell. You'll heal, but it'll hurt…" My voice was deadly serious.

Carlisle raised his hands, "Now, Bella. Listen here, we're not here just to ask for forgiveness, we need your help."

I forgot about the gun and flung it towards Kristine which she caught expertly. I scoffed, "Oh yeah!! You guys ditch me in hell as soon as you bite me and decide to come back to gain my help?! You guys left me with four days of pain!! FOUR DAYS!! NOT THREE!! Do you know how much I fought to even be alive right now?! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU GUYS!!"

Kristine whispered softly, "That's right…If it wasn't for me finding her, Bella would probably have died."

I nodded towards her, "And you guys just come back here, asking for forgiveness and what else?! ASKING FOR MY HELP!!" I have to admit. I've changed a lot since they knew me. I've grown a bitter side…

Edward finally spoke for the first time, "Bella…The Volturi is after us." His face was still blank.

I smirked and said in a taunting voice, "Aww, is little Edward scared?"

Edward said nothing, "Yes…Yes I am."

I shook my head, "Worthless….Filth…You guys aren't worth my time." I turned back to Kristine and asked her back for my gun. She threw it at me but…Emmett quickly flicked out his hand and caught it before I could. "Give that back Emmett…" My voice was cold, yet calm.

Emmett shook his head, "Not until you hear us out Bella."

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Make it quick…I have business to take care of with that gun."

Emmett motioned for Carlisle who gladly started to talk, "Bella…The Volturi are after us because." Carlisle stopped and took a quick glance at Edward, "Because the Volturi got their hands on Lanya…Edward's girlfriend."

I froze, my eyes hardening and turning black. Before I could speak, Carlisle moved on, "We've heard of you Bella. Probably all vampires should have. You're the one who has two unnatural gifts…And you're the one who's killed as many vampires as all of Volturi put together."

I smiled at that, "Ahh. So my reputation has spread." I giggled then suddenly stopped, "I wouldn't mind adding seven more into the growing number." My eyes flashed dangerously at them. Alice gave a nervous squeak.

Carlisle spoke slowly, "We need you to get Lanya back to us."

I laughed harshly, "Do you really think I'll agree to that Carlisle? Have you gone mad?" Before anyone knew it, I grabbed my gun from Emmett, "Now my answer is no. So I'm going to go and kill some _things_, I expect you all to be gone before I come back. You have a minute."

Rosalie snorted, "A minute? You're not going to kill a vampire in a minute."

I flashed her a malicious smile, "Who said I was killing one vampire?" With that I motioned for Kristine, and soon the two of us were off. Running.

Edward looked back at Carlisle as I left, "So what do we do now?"

Carlisle rubbed his hands together as his eyebrows arched as he concentrated, "We wait for her to come back and try talking to her again."

Alice spoke softly, "Carlisle…She's not like the old Bella. I don't think she'll agree."

Emmett growled, "But she's the one we need! She has the ability to deflect other vampire's gifts _and…"_

"...and to cause moth mental and physical harm." I finished as I stepped back into the house. I growled again, "Why are you guys still here?"

Rosalie snorted, "You were only gone like thirty seconds. Why? Did you decide not to go off killing vampires?"

I smirked as I aimed my gun at her, "Oh…was I? Sorry, must have been feeling good enough to kill two vamps that fast." I smiled as she looked horrified, "Didn't think I could do it didn't you?"

Carlisle looked at me with begging eyes, "C'mon Bella! You're more talented than Jane!! You can cause far more pain! Maybe to even death!"

A deadly silence stretched out as Carlisle stopped talking. Kristine took a sharp breath as she looked at me carefully. I suddenly smiled. "Carlisle. Do you want to know something I've perfect during your fifty years of absence?"

Carlisle looked confused then nodded. I smiled and stared at him with hard black eyes, he was immediately on the ground, howling with agony. His skin shivered as if he was cold, his body twitched as he screamed in more agony.

I smiled down at him, "Carlisle…I've learned to kill vampires with my power."

Esme shrieked, "BELLA!! STOP!! CARLISLE!!"

I waved my hand bored and soon Carlisle stopped screaming, he was panting hard (although he didn't have to) and stared at me with expressionless eyes. "So…No wonder you were so quick in killing Demetri and Felix."

Edward made an odd noise, "You just killed Demetri and Felix?!"

I waved my land like it was a plain old question, "Yeah. They were listening into our conversation so I did you guys a favor by killing them."

Silence.

"Will you help us?" Carlisle whispered.

I answered flatly, "No."

Edward looked at me with his topaz eyes, "Please Bella?! Lanya could be…she could be…in pain right now." His voice was hoarse.

I laughed maliciously, "AND DO I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT LANYA?! DO I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU AND YOUR FUCKING FAMILY?!?! NO I DON'T SO LEAVE NOW!!!"

Silence.

Kristine quickly left the house as I exploded with madness, but she was leaving for a different reason. Jasper looked around fearfully; I guess his try of calming me down wasn't working since I could deflect it.

Emmett replied lowly, "No. We need you Bella. You can't ditch us."

I looked at him with coal, black eyes, "Really? Emmett, I can ditch you like how you ditched me after you bit me. Now leave before I actually kill all of you."

In a second everyone was gone…except for Alice who stood by the door, a bit nervous, "Bella. I know you're mad but…You'll come around. Edward still loves you."

I closed my eyes tightly then opened them again for all of them to be gone…except for Kristine. She was back.

I rubbed my temples as I flopped onto the couch, "Kristine…I have the urge to kill something right now…with a great amount of pain."

Kristine shrugged and motioned the door, "You can always torture all those poor animals in the forest."

I smiled, "Good plan." I stood up and left my house, and into the forest. My eyes were still coal, black.


	2. Chapter 2

I laughed maliciously as the bear roared in pain and tried to run off. "Tsk, tsk. This isn't as fun as I thought…" I looked around then smiled, "Well a little drive won't hurt." I quickly slung the gun into my belt and ran off to the house where my Salen S7 awaited me.

I squealed as I saw my car, my gorgeous, the fastest car ever, my car. It was a Salen S7, it could go from 1 mph to 100 mph in three seconds. It suited me perfectly. Probably the only one in the US at the moment since it was custom built.

"Now my baby, lets go for a little drive." I got into the sleek, looking car and started the engine. It didn't make a loud noise like my old truck, instead it vibrated a bit. I smiled and put it to drive, this would be a good and refreshing driver.

I looked up at the stars, "Why is my life so complicated?" I sighed and leaned against my car some more as the fresh air blew around me. "I wonder what my life would be like if they didn't leave me in hell…I wonder…" I blinked a few times then got up, stretching.

"Hey Bella."

I opened my eyes quickly from the luxiurious stretch and glared at the person in front of me. I literally hissed, "What are you doing _here_?"

Alice ignored my question and stared at my car in awe, "A Salen S7!! How'd you get that? Its so rare, Europe didn't even make another one yet….Wow Bella."

I growled and got into my car, starting the engine, "I'm leaving."

Alice quickly opened the door to the driver's seat, "Wait Bella!! Please, can't you just here us out? Just a minute!!"

I didn't look at Alice, instead I looked straight ahead, "What do you mean by us?"

A dark figure came out of the shadows and stood in front of my car, "It means Alice and I."

I closed my eyes, "Edward, I don't care if I hit you or not, but I'm warning you. Get out of the way."

Edward quickly ran to my door, "Bella, please!...Can't you do it for me?" His soft voice was pleading, his topaz eyes melting in the night.

I closed the door and rolled down my window, "Edward, I've learned to get over you and your family. That's the reason why I'm so damn bitchy. I don't care about you anymore, and I don't care about your new girlfriend. Leave. Me. Alone." I closed my window and quickly stepped on the pedal, the car going at 200 mph. **(A/N- I know it sounds really unbelievable, but the real Salen S7 can really do that. It's highest speed is somewhere around the 250-350, forgot.)**

In an hour time, I reached my house. Kristine was watching the TV as I walked into the room. "Where'd you go?"

I twirled my keys and shrugged, "Forks." Kristine nodded and turned back to the TV.

I shrugged and walked upstairs to my room, and something was waiting for me…a letter.

_Bella._

_Can you please meet US in Forks again? Please, just hear us out…If you don't come, we'll come to your house and I don't think you'll like it if we stepped into your house again…Emmett is making me write this instead of Edward…So, please just meet us at our…'old' house._

_Jasper._

I snorted, "Tch. Losers." I crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it in the trashcan, "Like I'd go to Forks again…"

"BELLA!!!!" I heard Kristine scream, I quickly ran downstairs in a millisecond…nothing. Nothings meant, nothing at all. Especially no Kristine.

"Kristine? This isn't funny…" I looked around and my eyes met a note…on the door. What is it with people and notes?

_Bella, oh sweet, sweet Bella._

_It is I, Aro. I do feel a bit childish in leaving you such crude messages but what has to be done, must be done. You know of Lanya correct? Well, I seem to know that Edward and everone else has come to your house for some help. I'm really looking forward to meeting you, you know that you've never visited me ever since last time when Edward, Alice and you came. So since I've wanted to see you, I am inviting you and the Cullen's to my lovely home. If, for some reason, you do not wish to come, we have a few GUESTS with us that are just dieing to be free…dieing._

_Aro._

I took a deep breath and rubbed my temples, "This is just asking to be killed by me…" I reached down and picked up my cellphone from my pocket that was vibrating, "Hello?"

"BELLA!!!! YOU GOT A NOTE TOO DIDN'T YOU?!?! BELLA IF YOUR GOING TO THE VOLTURI THAN CAN WE GO WITH YOU?! THEN MAYBE WE CAN SAVE BOTH LANYA AND YOUR FRIEND!!!!!" Alice was shouting into the phone loudly, panic written all over her voice.

I tightened my grip on the cell phone, I almost broke it…me and my temper. "Alice…Shut. Up." I heard Alice take a deep breath and quite down. "Now Alice. I have a feeling you have seen the future but I'm not going to ask what you saw. I'm going to the Volturi to get back Kristine. Not your Lanya. I'll be leaving in an hour time. Meet me at the airport at exactly 9:24 or I will leave without you."

I snapped my phone shut and threw it at the wall, I really need anger management classes. "AHH!" I screamed in frustration.

I breathed deeply and instead of losing my temper again, got ready to leave. I wasn't going to take a suitcase with me. This would only take a short t amount of time. I quickly changed my clothes.

I was wearing a tight, black halter top with a mini jeans skirt. I didn't bother with make-up, I mean I was a vampire. I was suppose to look gorgeous without make-up. Instead, I just put on brown contacts so that the humans won't freak out.

--

(thirty minutes later)

I scowled as I looked at my watch, "They have twelve seconds…"

In exactly twelve secpmds. The Cullen's appeared. Exactly on time. "BELLA!! DO YOU HAVE TICKETS?!?!" Alice ran over to me and was about to hug me when I stopped her with my hand.

"Alice, get away from me." I gave everyone a glare, "I'm going to go get my ticket, you guys get your own."

I left them frowning at the airport lobby. I quickly looked at the airport people and picked a guy that would be easy to fool. I put on a seductive smile and walked over to him, leaning on the counter.

I smiled more seductively as the guy's eyes nearly popped out of it's socket when he saw me. "Hello. Do you have a first class ticket to Italy by any chance?"

The guy stared at me then quickly, with stumbling fingers, tapped on his keyboard. "Uh. W-What time w-would you l-like to l-leave?"

I smiled, "The nearest one. I'd like it to be in about an hour time though." I brushed a loose strand of hair away from my eyes and smiled at the guy again.

"Uh…yes. There's one that lives in ten minutes…" I flashed him a dazzling smile and handed him my credit card.

After I got my credit car back, I walked away from the poor, dazzled guy. Emmett stared at me, his eyes going up and down as he looked over me.

"Bella…Did you just dazzle that guy? You nearly gave him a heart attack!" Emmett shook his head sadly.

I snickered, "So what? Did you guys get your tickets yet?" I was a bit disgusted of that topic. I mean me, working with them. I shivered at the thought.

Carlisle came out of nowhere, "Here. I got us our tickets." He handed out the tickets to everyone and soon, we were boarding the airplane. This attendant (a male) was staring at my ass with wide, hungry eyes. Ugh.

I looked down at my ticket, "36B" I looked around then found the seat, I quickly sat down on it, I got the window seat. YES! I love the window seat.

I looked around, I wonder who would sit next to me….I did feel a bit bored so torturing a poor human would amuse me a bit…But that's when…

Someone looked down at the seat that was next to me with wide eyes, then his eyes averted to my scowling face. He slowly got into the seat.

"You…" I hissed.


End file.
